Don't Close Your Eyes
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto stumbles upon the abandoned Uchiha Mansion, and he faces the spirit of Uchiha Sasuke [SasuNaru YAOI, shounenai AU]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **This piece of fanfiction is on the horror/mystery/suspense/supernatural side. As usual, there's **SasuNaru** shounen-ai, along with **limes** scattered here and there. This will contain yaoi in the future chapters. Mentions of nightmares and other things would undoubtedly come. Some OOCness and changes with the characters' ages, along with the appearance of some unimportant OCs… mentions of mild violence and usage of slight language… I think that's all.

**Notes : **This is inspired by: _Sweet Valley Twins_ (Books 97-100; _The Carnival Ghost_) by _Francine Pascal _and J_amie Suzanne, Detective Conan, Detective School Q, _and various horror movies, stories and shows.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning of Nightmares

* * *

**

_A teen walks around and around the dangerous spiral staircase, winding his way up until he reaches the very top of the deserted mansion, the third floor. Then, he pushes open a glass door with little care and steps out silently onto the widow's walk. Bright moonlight reflects off the small, white balcony, and the night's gentle, yet eerily cold breeze ruffle his blue-tinted black bangs._

_He gazes up at the dark starry sky with his blood-colored eyes and looks out over the twinkling nights of the small town, Konoha. It looks so deceptively innocent and peacefully quiet at night._

_His heightened senses can smell the ocean's saltiness nearby. He takes a few cautious steps towards the balcony railing, the wooden, uncarpeted floor creaking beneath his feet. When he places his hand on the old, almost-rusty railing, cracking paint flutters over the edge, dancing against the cold night air, drifting slowly three stories down, and landing on the overgrown bushes in front of the house. Its fall takes a boringly long time, unlike when a heavy mass falls off._

Good, _he says mentally, eyes narrowing in a show of intense disdain. Nobody will ever want to live here for long—for nobody wants a place as worn-out, depressing-looking and shabby as this._

_He also doesn't want anyone to live in the house—not now, not ever._

_But now, some people have come to stay. A big family, with a bunch of preteens giggling nonstop, talking obnoxiously loud, running around with so much energy that don't belong in the mansion's shadowy corners._

_They have moved in so easily, as if this were their house. As if they belong here. _They don't_, he thinks bitterly, his hold on the railing tightening, causing more cracked paint to descend to the un-cut bushes. _

_He's going to make sure they don't stay._

_"Nobody will ever sleep safely in this house ever again," He says into the quiet, deserted darkness, the memories of the past folding over him like a thick, inescapable cloak. _

_"Ever!"

* * *

_

"Come on, Naruto, move faster," Sai urged his friend, who's trying to climb up the steep hill. Naruto's panting, dragging his legs to move faster. Their bikes' wheels are currently… unusable for the moment, thanks to a prank that the blond insisted on doing yesterday. Because of that, their trip to Ichiraku, which is on the other side of the hill, needs to be done by walking.

Life really isn't fair.

"I'm going to dieeeeeee…" Naruto complained for the nth time this morning. Sai, however, is too used to the blond's complaints and whining –since they're neighbors since as long as they could remember- and promptly ignored his companion, focusing on pushing his legs forward.

"Oh my god!" Naruto exclaimed; Sai prepared to ignore his friend again, when his black eyes saw something too strange to be true. They reached the top of the hill, where the abandoned and supposedly-haunted Uchiha Mansion stood on all its creepy glory. It's the most favorite place during Halloween and now—

There are two big trucks, with a name of a moving company, and that means—

"Someone's going to move in _this_ mansion?" Sai asked, incredulity slipping into his tone. The movers, wearing a standard white-and-blue uniform, carried the boxes and furniture towards the spacious front lawn.

"Let's go and check it out!" Naruto suggested, roughly grasping Sai's sweating arm, before Sai could protest about them being already late for their appointment.

They walked briskly towards the Uchiha Mansion and saw the reason for this people's moving to this mansion. "There must be twenty of them," The blond whispered loudly to his companion.

Sai rolled his eyes and corrected his friend's exaggerated observation. "There are only nine of them."

There's one woman who stands out from the crowd of people, which made Sai assume that she's the mother… guardian, whatever of this people. The eight teens are helping out arrange the things dropped on the grass lawn.

The elder-looking woman spotted the two of them and offered a bright smile. "Good morning," She greeted and the two of them answered as politely as they could.

"I'm Kurenai Sarutobi," She introduced herself, tucking in a strand of grayish-black hair behind her ear. "You can call me Kurenai though."

"I'm Sai," He said silently. "And this is Naruto," He added, as though an afterthought.

"Whoa, you really _are_ moving in," Naruto observed, mentally noting that this woman's assumed-children don't look alike at all.

"Do you need some help with moving?" Sai asked, a generous offer that Kurenai didn't pass up on.

* * *

"…I never thought I'd see the day when Naruto's late for his ramen," Ino pointed out gleefully, snorting disdainfully when the blond wolfed down the ramen he ordered immediately, without any greeting whatsoever, leaving Sai to explain their lateness.

"That's rather w-weird…" Hinata agreed, nodding to Sai's statements about the new occupants of the haunted mansion. The mansion stands so forebodingly atop that hill, and it doesn't help that rumors say that there has been strange occurrences inside, driving out the Uchiha family from their residence.

Apparently finished with gulping down his meal, Naruto turned to his friends: Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Neji and Ino. "She even gave us her card… if in case we're interested in baby-sitting those… teens."

"Teens?" Neji inquired, looking slightly put-off by the suggestion of babysitting _teenagers_.

"Yeah… they look kinda mature to me…" The blond trailed off, handing over the card to the long-haired male.

"I don't think they're all relatives," Sai offered quietly, face adapting his usual blank expression.

"Whatever—All I can say is that I'm interested in earning money!" Naruto exclaimed, earning cheers from his friends, the vibrant cheerfulness covering the shadows of doubt regarding the new occupants of the Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

He's walking alone back to his home, where his mother Tsunade is undoubtedly waiting for him, a pile of chores ready for him to slave upon. Sai said something about visiting the library first before going home, which effectively leaves him to travel alone.

_He's such a nerd_, He thinks with an amused smile. He passes by the Uchiha Mansion, where lights are open and noises of furniture scraping the floor reach his ears. He thinks about visiting Mrs. Sarutobi, but he decides against it. He could always wait until his first day in babysitting in this mansion.

The afternoon sky possesses such beautifully-woven colors, making him stop abruptly on his tracks and just gazing at the drifting hues.

"It's nice, isn't it?" A quiet, dark voice speaks from beside him, and he whirls around to see the speaker. His eyes are greeted by a teen who looks around his age, with bluish-black hair and coal-colored eyes. He looks pretty, to say the least.

He realizes that he's staring, from seeing the amused smirk on the other's face. He averts his eyes, and nods in agreement to the earlier question. It really _is_ beautiful. He's rather known in Konoha, but this is the first time he has seen this teen.

"I'm Sasuke," The teen offers with a small smile, but the expression, no matter how gentle it is, still contains an edge of something sinister. The smile, additionally, doesn't quite reach his endless-looking eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto—and don't forget that name!" He says cheerfully, a bright grin playing on his facial features. The blond is oblivious to the scrutinizing stare he got from the black-eyed male.

"Where do—Oh damn, I'm late!" He exclaims, remembering his waiting mother back home. He flashes another happy grin at his newest friend. "See you sometime soon!" He says a bit too enthusiastically, before running down the hill.

* * *

His pair of obsidian eyes follow Naruto's movements: from the springing of his right foot forward, the slight bending of his right knee, the swinging of his left foot backwards before moving in front of his right limb, the crinkling of his cargo pants' around his hips, the angle of his shoulders as he runs, the swishing of his slightly-long blond hair against the cold afternoon breeze—every movement.

_Sasuke_, he thinks almost contemptuously, a decidedly-evil smirk twisting around his lips. The sun's orange-reddish rays don't reach him, as the Uchiha Mansion blocks all light from ever going near him, leaving him alone, _all alone_, in the rich darkness.

_Uzumaki Naruto_, he remembers the blond's name, said in an enthusiastic tone, said with a light, carefree expression. He doesn't like the brightness; it reminds him too much of his state shrouded in the misty shadows.

"Nice to meet you," He says mockingly into the chilling air, unfazed by the fact that the new occupants of the mansion might **see** him.

The black hue of his eyes disappears, only to be replaced by the scary scarlet glow. The dark, terrifying edge on his voice remains, as he continues to mockingly add to his conversation with the blond earlier.

"I'm Sasuke. **Uchiha** Sasuke."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

This is my first try at a horror type of fanfiction. I hope you all give me comments on this one, since I'm sure I'll need some adjustments :P I did some symbolisms and foreshadowing in this one, but I'm not quite sure if they worked -.-;;

I moved past my initial dislike for Sai (since he's trying to substitute for my beloved Sasu-chan)… and decided to include him on most of my fanfics XD To those who don't know him… err, he has dark hair and dark eyes. T.T;; I could send you a picture if you want :P

Re: Sarutobi – That's Asuma's surname so… yeah :P

I'm in a bit of a hurry, so edits (regarding grammar and spelling) will be made sometime in the future :)

**Please review :) **Let's keep the **SasuNaru** love forever :D


End file.
